


Welcome to Arcanum Academy!

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anxiety Attacks, Elemental Magic, First Meetings, M/M, Wingwoman Vivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: Lewis knew he wasn't like his sisters. Knew he wasn't biologically a Pepper.But he contented himself with the life of a lower level caster.He did not fully estimate the true extent of his own power, apparently.(Harry Potter AU but not really! There's magic, they're in Britain, but I can't be fucked to get into that fandom so no Dumbledore, Voldemort or Houses, etc.!)





	1. Discovery

Lewis watched dumbfounded as the magenta flames danced over the countertop. He could hear Cayenne cheering, Belles panicking and could feel Paprika's tugs on his pant leg.

Did... Did he really do that?

"Is every- MOTHER OF MAYHEM!"

His dad was panicking. His mother walked in and sighed.

"Everyone, back away from the flames. And hold your breath"

She raised her hands and the wind whipped around them, from gentle puppy dog licks to frantic excited bites and then suddenly each an every air molecule in the vicinity fled at top speed.

Lewis trembled as his body fought for air but he kept his arm over his mouth in an attempt to keep the fickle resource within and a glance at Paprika shows that she was struggling to do the same.

The flames struggled for air just as they did but slowly succumbed to their demise.

Mrs Pepper abruptly released her hold and the air rushed back in with all the grace of a tsunami.

The family, save for the matriarch who only seemed to be slightly inconvenienced by the lack of oxygen, gasped for breath.

Coughing and wheezing, Mr Pepper waved a hand and the charred surfaces reverted to their previous state.

"What happened in here."

Lewis wrung his hands. Did she have to always be this intimidating?

"¡Lo siento! No se que paso. I was just casting a flame and then my head started hurting y ¡lo siento mucho por las molestias!"

God, he was switching again. He could feel the blush on his face rise with the same intensity as the flames had.

"Your head?"

Mr Pepper was already rushing over.

"Ok, lean down."

A wave of calm and warm rolled over Lewis' shoulders as Mr Pepper worked.

"Eso es extraño. It seems some form of the block has fallen out of place? Oh, Mijo, that certainly wasn't just a headache, why didn't you say it was a migraine? ¡Vas Conmigo, Deberíamos hacerte descansar!"

Lewis nodded wearily. 

"Sí, sí papá, lo siento."

"Está bien, ¡vamos ahora!"

Lewis allowed himself to be lead away.

* * *

"Oooh, baby LewLew is all grown up!!!"

"Vivi, you're only a year and a half older than me."

"Which means that you're still a baby boy! It was only yesterday that you were two and clutching on your 'Hermana Mayor'!"

"VIVI, POR DIOS, I AM FIFTEEN!"

Lewis blushed as she continued cackling in his face. Why the hell were they friends again!? 

Well, they grew up in the same neighbourhood, she helped him out when they were younger, that whole schpiel.

Doesn't mean he didn't wanna strangle her though.

He covered his burning face, he supposes that was better than scorching the pavement, again, and she laughed at his expense.

"Ah, lighten up Lew! We finally get to be in the same class!"

He was about to relax when she floated herself to his height and leaned into his ear.

"Maybe you can finally find a pretty omega friend!~~"

She cackled as she soared through the air, propelled by Lewis' embarrassed shove."

"Vete a la mierda!"

* * *

 

It wasn't a long ride, shorter than most transports he had been on, but he glad to be out of the seats.

They both carried their bags, well Vivi floated hers, she liked floating things, along with them as they approached the school gate.

Movement from the corner of his eyes caused him to turn.

Was...

Was that a giant centipede!?

It was aiming a blast of energy their way that was frankly way too big to dodge, and Lewis shut his eyes and pulled Vivi behind him as he prepared for the blast.

 


	2. Mercy

... The beam didn't hit them? 

He opened his eyes. 

Lewis' eyes widened as he took in the new scene.

A figure in white, gold, and orange stood over them, arms and body shielding them from the raw and ravenous energy, hallowed by the bright light.

An angel?

The 'angel' gritted his teeth harshly at the assault and spun on his heel.

He gathered a ball of (wait, was that the attack?!) and used it to form a pillar and allowed it to replace his position in front of them.

He sped forward, speed and agility combined unparalleled to anything Lewis had ever witnessed as he moved with an amalgamation of ferocity and grace as he rushed at the beast.

It screeched, the sound crippling and begging Lewis and Vivi to cover their ears but the blonde never faltered, swiftly dodging the larger than life appendages.

He ran up one of its arms and then-

Holy shit did he just grab its teeth?!

All was still of a moment, the creature readying itself to swallow Angel but then-

Electricity crackled and shrieked along with the worm as it was fried alive, the smell of burnt waste permeating the area as it shrivelled and became dust.

The vicinity was silent, a void quickly filled as Angel emerged from the dust, coughing and filthy but victorious.

"MERCY! MERCY! MERCY!"

'Mercy' gave a shy smile as a brown-haired male helped him out of the carnage and a restoration cast used on his clothing and hair.

"Arthur Kingsmen!"

A sharp voice sliced through the noise. Arthur wrung his hands (huh, they had something in common), evidently nervous.

"Yes, Administrator?"

"Your actions were unnecessarily extreme and reckless! You could have been severely injured!"

Lewis could see him sweating. The administrator sighed wearily.

"However, you handled the situation with speed and kept the new students out of harm's way. Therefore your punishment will be..."

The entire courtyard waited with bated breath. Administrator pointed at Lewis and Vivi.

"...to be their guide for the year."

A collective sigh of relief accompanied the old man's chuckles.

Lewis blushed lightly. as Arthur looked at them curiously and waved. Vivi gave him a teasing elbow to the arm and he shoved her off.

Arthur was already in front of them.

"Hello. I'm Arthur Kingsmen and I guess your new tour guide for the year? What're your names?"

"Soy Lewis, es un placer conocerte."

Lewis blushed pink as he realised his mistake. Arthur smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you too, Lewis. Do you only speak Spanish? I can talk to the Administrator about getting you translator charms."

Lewis waved his hand is denial.

"No! No! That's fine! I do speak English!"

 Arthur giggled (GIGGLED!) at his nervous ramblings. 

Lewis was going to die.

Luckily, or unluckily,  Vivi saw fit to butt in.

"YOU ARE SO COOL!!! I ALMOST COULDN'T SEE YOU MOVE; YOU WERE SO FAST! DO YOU UNDERSTAND-" 

Lewis slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Vi, por el amor de Dios, stop screaming!"

She quickly nodded and ripped his arm off of her.

"Sorry! I'm Vivi and I tend to get over excited! But anyway! Do you understand Japanese? How many languages do you understand? What grade level are you in? Why do they call you Mercy? How are you so fast? Do we get to see you often now? You smell like an omega; are you an omega? Are you single?"

"Vivi! ¡Cállate la boca!"

Arthur burst into laughter. It was a beautiful sou- No Lewis, you can't get a crush on someone this fast! What kind of shallow asshole does that? 

"I can answer all that if we get moving. I kinda get the day off automatically because of this so we can go over everything. We need to get you scheduled first, though. Let's go to the analyst."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, making theo: eh I'll just use him once.  
> Me, after making theo: I refuse to let him die.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and that shallow asshole comment is only for emphasis. If you fall in crush very quickly, I don't intend to bash you. Just Lewis bashing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Was definitely not planning to make this a venue for occasional Spanish practice but I guess I'm glad I did.
> 
> I find the idea of just a multilingual character just going between languages when stressed so cute.


End file.
